Phoenix Wright: Turnabout Road
by AceJakkidFan
Summary: Phoenix crossed the road and next thing he knows he's in the back of Gumshoe's police car! What did he do, and can he save himself from the evil Gaspen Payne?


Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney

Turnabout Road

THE BEGINNING:

It was a morning in Los Angeles, the land of America, and Defense Attorney Phoenix Wright was going to his office to defend someone.

"Good morning good fellow" he waved to the builders who were taking a break from being hard at work with the crane.

BUT, when he crossed the road, a car appeared next to him.

"I am very sorry sir but you sir are under arrest!" said Detective Gumshoe grabbing his ass and tossing him over the car roof and he fell into the back seat like a basketball. Phoenix kicked the front seat so maybe hopefully the cop would get in an accident but it never happened, so Phoenix was taken straight to jail and he was unable to investigate, which makes sense because this is the first case so it's just a trial.

The trial began immediately, Phoenix didn't have time to buy a lawyer so he would defend himself, even if everyone would laugh at him for it.

"The court shall begin" said Judge

"RrrrrrEADY!" shouted Phoenix with confidence and pride!

"So you say rookie" said Gaspen Payne "But I will make sure you go to jayl for your crime of jaywalking."

"WHAT" shouted Phoenix "But you were fired!"

"Shhh" said Gaspen "I was but I'm here in disguise because I heard YOU were the defendant! Consider this guilty as my REVENGE Phoenix Wright!"

"Nooooo" shouted Phoenix

Payne called his witness to the stand, Dick Gumshoe.

~Testimony

"Phoenix was going to his office."

"The office was next to the crime scene."

"He walked across the road but there werent any signs saying he could."

"I arrested him then."

"Objection!" shouted Phoenix. "But I never get arrested for crossing that road!"

"What?" shouted Gumshoe "The boys have been slacking harrrrd!"

"Anyway!" said Phoenix "This is a contradiction, if its illegal to cross the road, why am I only arrested now."

"The police are stupid" said Payne

"Wrong, it's because it is legal to cross that road at all times, I just must figure out why."

So Payne called the road builders to explain.

"Names"

The guys were silent until one man spoke up

"My name is Bob Bildit"

"Okay good enough, testify" said Payne

"Okay" said Bob the Builder

~Testimony

"Sorry Phoenix but we've done a test on that road you crossed and the results say it is one of the roads you are not allowed to cross."

"Damn!" shouted Phoenix.

"So you are going to jail now" said Payne laughing.

Phoenix thought hard about what happened that morning, there had to be a secret here.

Then he saw it!

"Objection!" shouted Phoenix "If it's illegal to cross it at any time then why was everyone okay to cross it until now?"

"Hmm quite a problem there mate." said Bob and the builders

"The solution here is simple, there's a curious boy who lives next to my office, he's interested in science, lets ask him if he's done a test on the road before." said Phoenix very smugly

The builders started sweating and shaking and their eyes darted around nervously as the boy took the stand.

~Testimony

"I like science!" said Science Delite (the son of Ron and Desiree Delites)

"I have science equipment"

"I did test on your road a few days ago"

"The result was that its one of the roads you can cross at any time"

"Objection!" shouted Phoenix Wright "But the new report says its a road that's not okay to cross at any time!"

"Shit shit shit NOOOO, KILL THAT BOY BEFORE HE SAYS ANY MORE!" shouted Bob and one of them ran at the boy but the bailiff grabbed him and pushed him to the floor and then everyone clapped.

"Why are you so scared builders?" asked Phoenix but they couldnt answer, just muttering in fear! The tension was getting up so Phoenix pointed in pursuit, "I know exactly why this contradiction happened, the only way its possible is if the road was switched with another road!"

"HOW" shouted Gaspen

"It's simple, the only way to explain this contradiction is if we're dealing with two different roads here, also remember that these guys are the builders! Builders, you are responsible for framing me, on my way to work I saw you taking a break from operating the crane! What you were doing that night was picking up the road in front of my office and replacing it with a road from the motorway! _You are the true villains_!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" screamed the builders "We'll get you some day, Phoenix Wriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!"

"Okay so" said the judge "You still jaywalked, Phoenix, but you were not at fault, it's clear to me, so you spend a minute in prison and then you're released."

"Yayyyy" said Phoenix

"That means I find you **guilty** "

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY PERFECT RECOOOOORD" screamed Phoenix

He was dragged out of court by the bailiffs kicking and screaming and crying for his loss.

The. End.


End file.
